Beast of the Isle
by Umaofsea
Summary: What if Ben, always had the ability to go beast. He was never able to use until, a certain group of Vk’s helped him unlock it.
1. Chapter 1: Ben

This is my first fanfic ever, but I hope you enjoy it. I have a lot of big plans for this story. I will update every Wednesday, and also I don't own descendants, but there are two pieces of dialogue from movie. Other than that I hope you enjoy.

-Uma

I saw Mal painting a mural of the Vk's as I walked into the Vk's old hideout. She was listening to some music, I stood there and watched for a second. Mal seemed so calm and happy, I haven't seen her so happy for awhile now. Her hair was purple again, she looked like the Mal I fell in love with.

" At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork." I announced. Mal turned around surprised, I slowly stepped closer towards her.

"Ben what are you doing here?" Mal whined. I stopped walking towards her, she looking at me so cautiously.

" I want to take you back to Auradon, your home." I replied cheerfully.

"I am home Ben." She confessed. Something snapped inside of me, hearing Mal say that.

"Mal." I mumbled feeling so heartbroken. " I will do anything for you."

" Then leave and never return." Mal responded as she picked up another can of spray paint. _You are really stubborn at times, _I thought.

" Expect that." I said. " Mal, I have a way to fix this."

" Ben, You can't fix this. I'm tired of hiding who I really am from you. I'm Queen of the Isle Ben, Auradon will always look at me as the daughter of Maleficent. It's time I start acting like it." Mal expressed as her eyes began to glow green. " So just leave!!"

" I will become King of the Isle." I vowed. Mal looked at me shocked, I handed her my ring. " and You will become Lady of the court."

" Ben, you can't become king of the Isle." Mal advised as she looked at my ring. I saw her smiling for a second, she looked like she was thinking deeply about my choice.

"When, you're ready to talk just let me know." I mentioned gently, as I walked out of the room and went downstairs to talk to the Vk's. Evie perked up when she saw me coming down the stairs, Her face fell when she noticed, Mal wasn't with me.

"Ben, Where is She?" Evie asked concerned, I looked at her and weakly smile at her. She looked at me worried.

"She needs some space, while I become king of the Isle." I responded as I started to walk down a dark and foggy alleyway.

" Ben?!?!" Evie asked Shocked at what I just said. " You can't do that."

" I will do whatever I want!!!" I growled. All the Vk's looked at me surprised and worried. I felt this rush of strength, and noticed my body started to change a little. " I need to do this!"

I walked away from the Vk's and noticed that there were a group of pirates watching me. They begun to walk closer to me, I quickly grabbed my sword. A boy with dirty blonde hair tackled me, and pinned me to the ground effortlessly. My sword tumbled away from my hand.

"Well look who it is." A pirate with a Scottish accent and a worn red tailcoat, a sliver hook announced. I looked up and noticed him glaring at me. "The King of boredon."

" Harry, get away from Beast." A voice so familiar yelled. I immediately recognize the voice. It was Mal, someone pushed the boy off of me. I saw Jay holding the boy , Evie was looking at Harry so intensely. Carlos helped me stand up, he quickly handed me my sword." Tell Uma to never attack the king."

" You are The King of the Isle." The boy asked. I growled at him so annoyed and angry. " You will never be the King Isle."

" That title technically belongs to Uma." Harry said as he glared at Mal. I walked over to him and held my sword against his cheek.

" Not anymore Harry." I said as continued to hold my sword against his cheek. He looked at me scared for a minute, I pulled my sword away from his face. " Get out of my sight!"

All the pirates immediately scattered, Harry glared at me and Mal.

" You have just messed with the wrong person, Mal." Harry said so venomously. I growled at him, he immediately ran towards down the alley. Once he was out of our my sight, the other Vk's let a sigh of relief out.

"Ben, what have you done?" Evie stated. I looked at Evie and grinned.

" I've started a war." I responded.


	2. Mal Part 1

I thought originally that I was going to stick to the D2 storyline, but I realized since Ben didn't get kidnapped. It wouldn't make sense, so who is going to be kidnapped then?

Also please review and tell me what you think so far.

* * *

"I've started a war."Ben said. He is so annoying, at times!!!. What's with his eyes glowing gold?.

" Ben, follow me." I requested. Ben and the gang followed me back to the hideout. Once we were inside, I turned and looked at Ben Infuriated. " How could you be so stupid!!!"

" Mal, something just came over me." Ben pleaded,I rolled my eyes at his excuse.

" You seemed different after you finished talking to Mal." Evie remarked. Jay and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Ben, Why did you come here?" I asked. Ben looked at me ashamed. Something happened to him since he has never acted this way. I noticed him become very tense, Ben let out a sigh. " Ben, please tell me."

" Because I needed a place to control it, and I could be accepted." Ben responded. _What is he talking about?._

"Ben don't you dare try to become a Villain for me!!!" I snarled. " What do you mean acceptance of what?"

" I don't feel comfortable sharing that yet." Ben mumbled.

" Ben stop!!!" Evie yelled. " you don't understand what you have just started."

A pint-sized rock fell threw the window, we all went dead silent. I noticed there was a note attached to it, Carlos approached the window carefully. Jay picked up the rock and pulled the note off of it. He walked over to me, and handed me the note. I began to read it,

_" Harry says you want your turf back, not going to happen Princess. You and Beast boy are going to regret threatening one of my crew, especially my first mate. I hope you're ready for what's going to happen._

_ -Uma" _

I looked up and noticed was out on the Balcony, looking down the streets. Evie, Carlos, and Jay all looked at me worried.

" What could this mean?" I asked out loud. Carlos looked at me confused.

" What are you talking about?" Jay asked.

" Shrimpie has something planned, and it sounds major." I responded frightened.

"Who is Shrimpie?" Ben asked intrigued.

" my rival, we were partners when we were little. Then the incident happened, everything changed." I responded quickly. I still remember the look on her face as I fell( Rise of the Isle book reference)

"Every since the incident, They have hated each other. We always fought to become the baddest gang on the isle." Carlos added. Ben looked at me impressed, i started to fiddle with my hair nervously.

Evie walked over to and looked at my hair. _No matter what she is a fashionista at heart. _

"Stepmother really improved her style." Evie commented.

" Not Stepmother." I relied. Evie's eye lit up with excitement.

"Dizzy?!?!" Evie asked excited,I nodded. "No way."

" Yes, she made it so much longer." I responded.

"Guy!!" Carlos announced. Evie and I turned to face Carlos. "I think I know what Uma has planned."

"What?" I asked intrigued to hear Carlos's idea.

"She is planning on kidnapping Dizzy." Carlos blunted out quickly.

"It makes sense." Ben commented as he walked back into the room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

" They meant to kidnap me, but since you guys saved me." Ben Stated.

" They're going to someone who is of great importance to all of us. Which is Dizzy because she is like a little sister to us all." Evie continued to say. _It makes perfect sense, the gang would do anything for Dizzy. Since she is our little sister. Oh, Shrimpie is going to regret messing with Dizzy. _

" Harry saw me at Curl up Dye, after I came back to the Isle." I bluntled out.

" We need to go to Curl up Dye now!!" Evie declared furious at Shrimpie.

"Jay, Carlos go with Evie just in case it's an ambush." I ordered. They nodded and put their jackets back on.

"Are you sure you're okay being all with him?" Evie whispered to me gently.

"Yes, now go!" I yelled annoyed. They left the hideout leaving me and Ben alone. Ben was leaning up against the wall, I noticed he was thinking deeply about what is going to happen.

"Mal.." Ben whispered. " I'm going to do everything in my power to make things right."

" Ben, This isn't Auradon you don't know how the Isle works. Now Dizzy is kidnapped thanks to you." I mentioned. He walked over to me, his eyes were glowing gold again.

" I…" Ben started to say. He stopped and walked out of the room. I followed him out onto the balcony, he leaned against the railing. " I don't know who I am anymore."

* * *

What is Ben talking?, wait until the next update to find out. What did you guys think about the new D3 Song, that was just released?

I decided to release the second chapter early because I felt that. The beginning of the story was really developed yet.

-Uma


	3. Chapter 3: Ben

I watched the new music video, last Friday. It is my favorite song from descendants now. Anyway here is the new chapter, it's a much longer chapter compared to the first two. I think you will all love it. All you guys are probably wondering what is Mal's answer.

ChordOverstreetFan: Maybe

* * *

"Ben?" Mal asked shocked at what I just revealed. I continued, to look down the alleyway below.

"I need to find away to control it." I responded. Mal was looking at me even more confused.

" What are you talking about Ben!?!!" Mal yelled furiously. I looked at her, _I need to tell her. _

"I need to control Beast." I whispered. Mal looked at me worried. " Ever since my coronation, I have been having outbursts. During these outbursts, I act so harshly towards. Those I care about, I had one once I found out about you using magic still."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mal asked. She hugged me and looked into my eyes. I kissed her with so much passion.

"I was afraid you would look at me differently." I replied. Glad that Mal was being so supportive. "I'm sorry for acting so harshly about you using magic."

"I.." Mal started to say. She started backed away from me scared. I started to feel myself turning into Beast. I growled at her, she flinched. "Ben, I can't do this."

"Why!?!!" I yelled. _After everything, we been through and it's over because of me!!._ "I gave you everything!!!"

"Ben, I'm not ready." She responded. I looked at her coldly, the rest of the Vk's rushed onto the balcony. Evie quickly pulled Mal into a hug. I tried to reach out to her, but Jay grabbed my hand. Carlos was standing in front of Mal protecting her.

"Leave Ben, you have already caused enough damage." Jay mentioned. I looked at the Vk's all of the looked at me furious, Mal was crying. _They won't accept me, then I will make them pay!!._ I jumped off the balcony, and started running down the alleyway. Once I was far enough away, I stopped to catch my breath. I noticed two pirates staring at me.

"Do you know Harry?" I asked. They rolled their eyes at me, I grabbed their shirts and pinned them against the wall. "Answer me!!!!!"

"Well look who it is." I turned around and saw Harry standing behind me. He looked at me impressed, I let go of the pirates. " The rumors are true then."

"What rumors?" I asked annoyed.

"you have been abandoned by your so called friends." Harry responded. _He is right._

"They are no longer my friends but they are not my enemies." I confessed sadly. Harry grinned at me so devilishly.

"Come with me." Harry asked. I followed him to the docks where lots of the pirates roamed. They stared at me and Harry surprised. I growled at them annoyed, they started working again. Harry led me to a ship, that had a octopus on the mainsail. " Uma!!"

A girl with bright blue braided hair walked over to us. She was wearing a assortment of colors, also she was wearing Ursula's necklace.

"What?" She asked annoyed. Harry gestured towards me, I walked closer to him. She looked at me shocked. " If it is Mal's Prince."

"Don't say I'm her prince, because now she means nothing to me. " I declared. Uma looked at me intrigued.

" This is surprising." Uma commented. She walked around me and looked at me carefully. "Do you want revenge on those traitors?"

"I don't know." I responded. She grinned at my answer.

"Didn't they just abandoned you, after all that you've done for them?" She asked. _She's right they did just abandon me. They just assumed I hurt Mal, when I didn't. _

"Yes" I answered in defeat.

"Why don't you want revenge?"She asked. all the pirates on the ship looked at me. _Don't listen to her!!!_

"Because It's wrong." I responded.

"Was it wrong for Mal and her gang to go Auradon, and the rest of us left behind?" Uma asked bitterly. _She's right._

"Yes." I sighed.

"Become part of crew and finally see who truly are the Villains." Uma offered._ I should join her. _

"What would you want in return?" I asked. _She is Ursula's after all._

"you help me takeover Auradon." Uma responded. I looked at her shocked. "Think about, when you're ready to talk say I ride with the tide to a Pirate. Then wait for either me or Harry to find you."

"Okay."I responded. Harry led me off Uma's ship, i followed him until i was back in a alleyway.

"I hope you decide soon." Harry mumbled. He disappeared into the shadow's. I walked down the alleyway until someone bumped into me.

"Ben?" I looked up and saw Evie. She looked at me shocked then slowly she smiled. _Remember how she acted towards you. _

"Evie go leave me alone." I responded coldly. She looked at me worried.

"We need to go back to the hideout now." She mentioned as she slowly pulled me towards the direction of the hideout.

"No." I responded. "I'm not going back."

"It's not safe for you to be alone." Evie reminded me. _Let me guess because of Uma._ "Because of Uma."

"Uma won't hurt me." I responded. Evie looked at me confused.

"Why?"She asked. I noticed that there was a group of pirates leaning against the wall talking. _I'm sorry Evie but it's time for the Vk's to pay for betraying me._

"Because I ride with the Tide!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Evie looked at me in fear. The pirates looked at me, I nodded to them.

"Ben don't do this." Evie cautioned me. I looked at her furious, Jay and Carlos appeared behind Evie holding Fairy Godmother's wand.

"I want to do this, you guys turned on me so quickly. Uma was right about you guys." I mentioned. They all looked at me shocked.

"Ben please don't do this." Evie pleaded. "Think of Mal."

" She is the reason, I'm like this." I reminded them. I turned away from them and started walking back towards the docks. Uma,Gil, and Harry approached me,they noticed Evie,Jay, and Carlos.

"You have decided to join me?" Uma asked.

"I ride with the Tide!!" I responded. Harry grinned, Gil laughed joyfully, Uma smiled briefly.

" Tick tock, traitors your time is running out to save Dizzy." Harry reminded them as he walked back towards the docks. I looked at the Vk's one more time then followed Harry to the docks. "Follow me lovie."

I followed Harry to a clothes shop, he handed me a pair of ripped black pants, black combat boots, a worn gold belt, black vest with gold Splatters, a sword sheath, a gold bandanna, guyliner. I quickly changed into the new clothes.

"You look like a Pirate now." Harry mentioned. He had handed me, a sword. The blade itself is unadorned. No markings can be found, with the exception of the small scratches from battle, which are perhaps the best marks for a weapon. This weapon is used by just about anybody. A great weapon for proven fighters.

"Yes." I agreed. I followed Harry back to the ship, Uma looked at me Pleased. "Captain."

"Embrace the darkness, forget about those traitors. Think about me and all the kids that weren't given a chance." Uma whispered so quietly. _She' right it's time, I embrace darkness and accept the Beast. _"Roar."

I roared as loudly as possible,the pirates began to chant my name.

"Beast!!!!" They chanted proudly. _I have found my place. _

* * *

Now that Ben has joined Uma, how will things change between the Vk's?. What will happen now that Ben has gone full Beast? How will this affect Mal and parents?

read the next 2 chapters 2 find out


	4. Bonus: Evie

Every 4th chapter, I will do a different character POV besides Mal and Ben. I will label these chapter as special chapters or something like that.

Please review I would love to hear your opinions on where I have taken the story so far.

Once Ben left with Uma, I quickly turned to Jay and Carlos.

"We need to tell Mal." I whispered still in shock of what just happened. They nodded we sprinted back towards the hideout as quickly as possible. Jay hit the sign to trigger the hideout door. I quickly ran up the Stairs, Mal was working on her mural. "Mal!!"

"What wrong?" Mal asked concerned. _She is going to freak out once I tell her. _

"It's Ben." I responded. Her eyes widened in fear. "He has joined……."

"Who!!!" Mal demanded.

"Mal, Ben has joined Uma." Carlos revealed. Mal tensed up and looked at us so distant. She started to cry, I ran over and hugged her.

"We need to bring him back to Auradon to get help." Mal ordered. _Ben is going to have a lot of explaining to do. _"Do you guys have the Wand copy?"

"Yes." Carlos responded. "Jay has some swords, we can use as well."

" If Ben now is part of Uma's crew now, let's treat him like a Villain." Jay remarked.

"No." Mal responded. "There is still good in him, let's at least go easy on him."

"Okay." I responded. We all started to head towards the docks. I noticed the Limo was parked right outside the tunnel leading to the docks. Jay quickly grabbed the swords out of the trunk.

"Just great." Jay remark sarcastically . I looked Dude was in the back of the trunk . Carlos looked annoyed, and Mal just looked furious.

"I failed Obedience class." Dude said.

"Stay here." Carlos quickly ordered. We started to walk down the tunnel.

"Remember Dizzy's safety becomes before Ben." I reminded Mal. She nodded as we walked into the docks, all the pirates were waiting for us.

"They're Here!!" Gil announced. We walked closer to Uma's ship Harry was holding Dizzy(Imagine Dizzy in Ben spot on the ship during D2). Uma was wait for us, Ben wasn't seen anywhere.

"Look who it is the traitors." Uma remarked. Mal glared at Uma.

"Let her go." Mal ordered. Uma laughed.

"Why would she listen to you traitor." A voice so familiar asked. Mal's face paled at sound of the voice. Ben walked up behind Uma. He was wearing all black except for a few gold accents. His hair was now black( I explain later on why Ben's hair black, because I know I didn't mention it in the previous chapter)

"Because I'm the true queen of the Isle, Ben." Mal responded. Ben glared at her, he noticed Mal was shaking.

"His name is Beast and he is loyal to me." Uma responded. " Don't waste your time, trying to bring Ben back."

"Tick tock." Harry announced as he lowered Dizzy closer to the Ocean.

"Fine, give me Dizzy." Mal ordered. Harry brought Dizzy over to Mal. She handed Uma the wand.

"Show us it's power."Uma demanded. Mal towards me, and mouthed to me. _Looks like we will be doing this the hard way._ I nodded Jay started to grabbed the swords as stealthy as possible. Mal quickly grabbed Dizzy from Harry. Ben lunged at Mal, he grabbed her and held her wrist. "Finish her Beast."

"We will still need her for Auradon." Ben responded. Uma groaned clearly annoyed. Mal quickly flipped Ben over, we all started running towards the exit. Ben and Harry were right behind us. We quickly crossed the bridge to the tunnel. I kicked it so Ben and Harry couldn't reach us. " This isn't over traitor."

We ran down the tunnel towards the limo. Dizzy was hesitate to get in the limo she looked at me scared. _Why is she acting this way._

"I wasn't invited." She remarked. Mal looked at Dizzy and walked over to her.

"You are safer with us, everything is changing now. I wouldn't forgive myself if you turned out like Ben." Mal confessed. I smiled at her, Dizzy hugged Mal.

"You're our little sister." Jay revealed. Dizzy got into the limo. We all got into the limo and went back to Auradon. Once we crossed the bridge, Jay immediately drove to Beast castle.

* * *

A lot has changed, but now the Vk's are back in Auradon and Dizzy is safe. They now have to find a way to save Ben/Beast.


	5. Mal part 2

Once Jay stopped in front of Beast castle, I jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the steps. A guard stopped me.

"Name." He asked.

"Mal, future Lady of the Court." I responded annoyed. "Please inform the royal family that I need to talk, Now!!"

The guard nodded and opened for me. Lemuire was waiting for me, he looked at me worried.

"My lady, they are in a meeting with Fairy Godmother." Lemuire mentioned.

"That is fine since I need to talk to all of them." I replied. He led me to Beast studies, and opened the door.

"Lady Mal, needs to speak to you." Lemuire announced. They nodded, I walked into the room towards Beast desk. Lemuire closed the door, I looked at Belle and started to cry. She ran up and hugged me.

"Mal, What's wrong?" She concerned.

"It's Ben." I whispered. "He's evil now."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked confused. I quickly filled them in on the events of the last 24 hours. He looked at me confused."Really?"

"I can tell she is being truthful." FG revealed. " Mal, where is he now?"

"On the Isle." I responded. "With Uma."

" Mal, Ben is being affected by my curse." Adam revealed. " He is under the impression that you broke up with him because of the curse. Which You didn't, he perceived it that way."

"What caused him to become evil then?"I asked.

"I don't know because the curse never affected me that way." Adam responded. I sighed sadly. Adam tilted my chin up. "We will do our best to find out, what is affecting him."

"Was Ben's hair black?" FG asked. I looked at her shocked and nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I think I know what's wrong with Ben." FG repiled. We all looked at her hopefully. " But in order to confirm it, I need to talk to the enchantress."

"It isn't safe for anyone to go to the Isle now. Now that Uma has Ben,she is probably using him to her advantage." I remarked. _Wait, if Ben inherited The Beast_ _curse._ _That_ _means he would turn into a beast, Why would_ _he turn evil_." That's it!!"

"What is it?" Belle asked.

"What if the barrier around the isle is affecting Ben, causing the curse to have a different effect on him." I replied. "Instead of turning into a Beast it makes him act different. That's why he thought I was scared of him, but in reality I was just shocked to hear him apologize. Maybe the Curse will start to have a greater effect on him, the longer he is on the Isle."

"The greater chance it will become permanent." FG finished. _Uma must of heard Ben and I talking so she is Manipulating him. Shrimpie i swear if she hurts Ben at all she is dead._

"How are we going to save him?" Belle asked.

"Let's talk about this later." FG suggested.

"I agree." Adam answered. " We have an important event tonight, Mal Cotillion."

"Mal everything will be alright." Belle promised. "But it will take some time."

"Agreed." FG responded. " Now, I must go to get ready."

FG left the room, Adam and Belle had a silent conversation.They both nodded as they came to an agreement.

"Can you bring the rest of the Vk's in?" Belle asked. I walked out of the room, Evie was showing Dizzy so of her new designs, Jay and Carlos were talking about R.O.A.R., I cleared my throat.

"Belle and Adam would like to speak with all of us." I declared. Jay,Carlos,and Evie got up and walked over to me. Dizzy stayed seated. "Including you, Dizzy."

Dizzy got up followed us into Beast studies. Belle and Adam smiled at all of us.

"We have been thinking about something lately." Belle announced. Adam was looking at Dizzy curiously. We looked at each other confused.

"Hold on, Belle." Adam requested. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dizzy Tremaine, your majesty." Dizzy replied while she curtsied. Adam and Belle started laughing, Dizzy looked at me confused.

"Dizzy you don't have to be so formal when it's just us." Belle responded. "We only go by our titles out in public,dear."

"We brought Dizzy back with us,because the Isle isn't safe for her anymore. She is our little sister." Jay mentioned.

"We will take care of her living arrangements later." Evie added.

" Anyway,We would like to offer you a seat on the council of elders."Belle announced.

"What!!!" We yelled at the same time.

"Mal, after Tonight you will be part of the council of elders. We feel that having the rest of Vk's on the council would be beneficial. Ben was going to tell you guys after tonight, but as I have been informed that couldn't happen." Adam added. _I will make you proud Ben._

"May we have some time to think about this?" Jay asked. All the Vk's looked scared and nervous.

"Of course." Belle responded sweetly. We all walked out of Adam's studies and went back to the limo and drove back to Auradon prep. The drive to Auradon prep was quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Dizzy stayed close to Evie, but Evie didn't even notice her presence. Jay and Carlos were deep in thought. They are probably scared about having to deal with all the responsibilities to come with being a member of the royal council.

"Guys are you okay?" I asked worried as we arrived at Auradon prep. They looked at me confused and distant.

"We just need some time to think." Carlos responded. He walked back towards the boy's dormitory, Jay followed him. Evie followed him as well, to probably go talk to Doug.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter, I had a hard time writing it because I wanted it set up so that when. I start writing from Ben's perspective it makes sense because in all the previous chapters the points where I ended the chapter was the beginning point of the next chapter and it was easy for me to do.

Also by the way I am working on a new story and I need some original character ideas. If you have a character you'd like to see in the story just message me or put it in a review. The requirements for the characters are:

Name/nickname:

Parent/s:

Age:

Personality:

Enemies:

Friends:

AK or Vk


	6. Chapter6:Ben

"Because I'm the true queen of the Isle, Ben." Mal responded.

I glared at Mal after she made such a bold statement,Her eyes were glowing a sinister green. She looked at me so heartbroken and surprised. I started to feel this warmth in my chest. _I will not let you hurt her!!!!!_, I realized Ben was trying to take control again. You will not ruin my chance for revenge.

"His name is Beast and he is loyal to me." Uma responded. _My name is Ben, You will not hurt the Love of My Life_ " Don't waste your time, trying to bring Ben back."

"Tick tock." Harry announced as he lowered Dizzy closer to the Ocean.

"Fine, give me Dizzy." Mal ordered. Harry brought Dizzy over to Mal. She handed Uma the wand.

"Show us it's power."Uma demanded. Mal turned towards Evie and mouthed something to her. Evie nodded, Jay started to grab the swords as stealthy as possible. Mal quickly grabbed Dizzy from Harry. I lunged at Mal, and grabbed her and held her wrist. "Finish her Beast."

"We will still need her for Auradon." I responded. Uma groaned clearly annoyed. _**What have you done, Ben?!?!! **I have given Mal more time to help figure out what's wrong_ _with me. _Mal flipped me over, the traitors all started running towards the exit. Harry and I were right behind them, with our swords at the ready. They quickly crossed the bridge to the tunnel. Evie kicked it so Harry and I couldn't reach them." This isn't over traitor."

" I was so close!!!!!" Uma yelled furious. I turned towards her and grinned. "What are you smiling about Beast?"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" I groaned in agony. Uma looked at me worried. "Ben is trying to control me."

"Are you saying that Ben isn't gone?" Uma asked curiously. I nodded as my chest started to burn, Gil walked over to me and grabbed me. "Gil stop!!"

"He has ruined everything, you are telling me to stop. I'm just giving him a taste of my entire life on the isle!!" Gil yelled at Uma. _What have I done?!,_ _**Ben you have created a monster.**_

" you shouldn't take your anger out on me, instead take it out on my father." I responded as Harry pulled me away from Gil. " I want to make your life better, soon you shall all be free. Until that day comes I want to learn how to be a villain!"

"Captain, what are your orders?" Harry asked calmly. Uma looked like she had an idea but was hesitant about how it would turn out.

"Harry, you are in charge of the ship until I return." Uma ordered quickly. All of the crew looked at Uma wide eyed and shocked. " Harry is Captain until I return!!!"

"Where are you going?" Gil asked as he continued to glare at me.

"I'm going to teach Beast the code." She responded sternly. " and you better have your act together before I return."

Uma left the wharf, I quickly followed her until she stopped in front of a cave. She turned around and looked at me scared.

"Uma what's wrong?" I asked concerned. She looked at me, her eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

"I've never seen Gil act that way, if he keeps acting like that than…" Uma replied. She looked like she was about to cry. " I'm not sure what will happen."

"Uma, do you care for me?" I asked. She started crying, I hugged her. " Tell me what's wrong?"

"Why do you all sudden care about me?" She commented. _I'm in love with Mal not Uma._ I tilted her chin up and kissed her so passionately.

"Does that answer your question Captain?" I remarked smoothly. Uma looked at me shocked her cheeks were red as an apple. "Ben maybe in Love with Mal, but Beast Loves you."

" Why do you make things so complicated?" Uma asked jokingly. I grinned seeing her not shut down at what I just said. _Maybe I have been looking at you the wrong way Beast. _**_Thanks._**

" because it makes things better." I responded. " Uma, I will make sure you get of the Isle."

"Are you sure?" She asked eagerly.

"Anything for my Captain." I replied.

* * *

Sorry i haven't been updating this story lately, I've been very busy lately. I'm currently working on 4 stories two maybe released soon.


	7. Bonus:Uma

"Anything for my Captain." Beast replied. He looked at me with such love and determination.

"Before That happens you need to learn how to be more aggressive." I remarked. He looked at me intrigued. " Think of Your so called friends that abandoned you."

"They are nothing except traitors to the Isle, as well as a disgrace to Evil." He mentioned. He span around and to punch me but I caught his hand.

"Let anger be fuel for your actions, but never let it control your actions." I said. " That's rule one of the code.

" That makes sense, but how did you catch my hand?" Beast asked.

"Years of training." I responded. "From Harry."

Beast stiffened after I said Harry's name. His eyes were glowing gold, he looked at me enraged. He grabbed me and pushed up against the cave wall.

"you are mine!!!!" He roared. I grinned and seeing him so protective over me. " He is nothing!!"

"Harry is only my first mate nothing else." I responded. Beast seemed to relax at hearing that. " I like seeing you get so aggressive."

"I love you so much that the merely thought of Harry gets me pissed." Beast responded. He let go of me, his eyes stopped glowing. " what's next?"

"Nothing that's was the one rule of being a pirate." I replied. Beast looked at me shocked. " Pirates like to keep things simple."

"Okay." He said. I started to walk out of the cave, Beast grabbed my wrist. "It's you and me until the end."

"Yes." I replied back. We began walking back to the docks, when I saw Harry. "Who did this!!"

"Gil." He responded.

Beast over to me and gasped. Harry looked like he had been beaten to death.

"Beast get help?" I asked worried. Harry had a black eye, right hand was broken, he had a few broken ribs. Beast ran towards the bridge and roared a giant hole appeared in the barrier. Harry started to run towards the opening as fast as he could. Beast helped him through the barrier, I was right behind him. I jumped through the barrier right as it closed. "Freedom?"

"Yes, Captain." Beast responded.


	8. Bonus:Evie

I followed Jay and Carlos to their room, once we were all in the room. Jay and Carlos sighed with relief, I cleared my throat getting their attention. They looked at me confused, I looked at them annoyed.

"What are we going to do?" Jay remarked. He took his jacket off and tossed on the floor.

"We are going to accept the offer." I responded calmly. Both of the boys looked at me shocked. They started complaining but I glared at them and they immediately stopped talking.

" why?" Carlos asked intrigued.

"Because we are going to ensure that all the Vk's like Dizzy get a chance at a better life. This way we can be in control of the isle, everyone would hopefully get a chance like we did." I responded determined. Jay and Carlos looked at me confused. "Mal can only accomplish so much on her own, but with the four of us together. We could bring so much change to the isle, Don't you guys want that."

"Yes, but we were never taught how to be basically a royal like you were." Jay snapped. I walked over to him and slapped him.

"True, but you forget that we are Villains at heart." I remarked. Jay and Carlos realized what I was implying, they started laughing. "I'm going to talk to Doug."

I left the boys dormitory started to head in the direction of my room that I shared with Mal. I noticed Mal sprinting towards me, she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"M, What's wrong?" I asked worried because I have never seen Mal like this before.

"Ben, Uma, and Harry have escaped from the Isle." She Blurted out. Her eyes were glowing green, she looked at me with such fear.

"We will find them." I remarked. I hugged her, she hugged back. "And we will protect Auradon together."

Mal relaxed as she heard my promise, she smiled at me. It's been months since I have seen her smile.

"What about my cotillion?!?!" Mal asked. She started to panic again, _wait the wand will_ _be out during cotillion!!!. Uma going to try to steal it then, Ben and Harry will probably be with her or close by._ "Evie?"

"I think I know what Uma's plan is, and it involves your Cotillion." I announced. _Why does it seem every big event there is someone tries to steal the wand._ "We need to find Fairy Godmother now!!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, also I will try to release a chapter once a week. Because school starts tomorrow for me and I don't if I will have enough time to update. Especially since I have three story's To update now. Please review and tell me what you think so far, also the next two chapters will focus on Mal's cotillion.


	9. Chapter9:Ben

_I remembered Mal's cotillion is tonight. Ben would be heartbroken to miss it,_ I looked at Uma.

"Go to her Beast." She ordered. I quickly kissed her and started sprinting towards Auradon prep. People looked at me confused and shocked, I simply ignored them. I saw the welcome to Auradon prep sign and smiled.

"Ben!!!!" A familiar voice yelled in shock. I turned around and saw Evie. She walked over to me and hugged. "Thank goblins!!"

"Where's Mal?" I asked eagerly to see my Love.

"She already on the boat, we informed your parents what happened." Evie explained cautiously. "I have to be there in an hour so follow me."

"Why?" I asked confused. Evie gestured towards my outfit dramatically. I followed her to her room, she quickly handed me a pair of Black leather pants with Symmetrical zippers, gold belt, black dress shirt with the beast logo in Gold, Black boots with Dark navy blue trim, and a Gold sash with the Beast emblem. "Thanks Evie."

I went into the bathroom quickly took a shower and changed into the clothes. When I finished changing into the clothes, I noticed my hair was just black at the tips. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Evie holding: a leather sapphire blue tailcoat with all my medals, The sleeves had Auradon olive branches, the sleeves and tail were accented with gold. She handed me the tailcoat, I put it on and looked in the mirror.

"This is who you are now Ben it's time everyone knows it." Evie declared as zipped the front of the jacket. I grabbed my crown and put it on, and smiled. "Let's go!"

I followed her outside to see the royal limo, waiting out front. The chauffeur opened the door for us and bowed. I nodded my head in return, he closed the door.

"How's Mal been doing?" I asked. Evie stiffened as I mentioned Mal's name.

"It's complicated to explain." Evie responded. I nodded and stared out the window. " Are you able to control it?"

"The it is named beast and yes. Also I may have fallen in love with someone on the Isle." I remarked causally. Evie looked at me intrigued and worried.

"Let me guess Uma?" She asked warily. I nodded she smiled. " knew it, but what about Mal?"

"Beast Love's Uma and I love Mal." I responded.

"There's the isle side of you which is beast, then there's the Auradon side you which is Ben?" Evie asked puzzled. "Who am I talking to right now?"

"Ben." I replied. "When I'm Beast, my eyes glow gold."

"Okay that helps, also we have arrived." Evie announced. The chauffeur opened the door Evie walked out of limo. "See you seen beast."

The chauffeur closed the door, and started to drive away from the docks. He stopped the limo and opened the door for me. I got out of the limo, and walked towards the back entrance to the boat. I quickly walked up the ramp, when I suddenly bumped into Fairy Godmother.

"Ben!!!" She yelled surprised, I nodded. "What happened?"

"It's a long story but I will explain later, you just have to trust me FG." I begged. She looked at me and sighed.

"I'm going to trust your highness." She responded. I continued walking towards the stairs. When I heard lumiere announce Mal. I sprinted towards where I should be waiting for my announcement. Lumiere looked and smiled, I nodded towards him.

"His royal highness King Ben!!" He announced. I walked passed lumiere and started walking down the stairs graciously. Mal, Jay,Carlos,Lonnie, and my parents looked at me shocked. Evie was grinning so happily.

"Mal, May I?" I asked. Mal hesitantly give me her hand. she looked at me confused and joyful. " I'll explain later."

"You better." She whispered. I led her up the stairs to where her present was.

"Before we begin the ceremony, I have a present for Mal." I announced as I pulled the cloth off to reveal the stained glass window. Mal gasped as she saw the window. "This glass mirror is a reminder of how you have Changed. What you have become, Hopefully what is our future."

"Thank you, your highness." Mal said.

"Evie,Jay,Carlos please come forward." I ordered. They stepped forward and kneeled, Fairy Godmother stepped forward holding her wand. a guard holding a pillow with three rings followed behind her. "Carlos de vil, son of cruella de Vil. Do you understand all the responsibilities of a council member, but also to the Isle of Lost?"

"Yes, I do." Carlos responded. I handed him a wide silver ring. It is set with a large round-cut ruby.

"I give you King Carlos de vil of the Isle!!" Fairy godmother declared. A gold crown with red, white, and black gems appeared on Carlos's head. A black sash with Carlos logo appeared as well. " Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen. Do you understand all the responsibilities of a council member, but also to the Isle of Lost?"

"Yes, I do" Evie responded seriously. I handed her a copper ring set with a huge transparent indigo briolette-cut gem.

"I give you Queen Evie of the Isle!" Fairy Godmother declared. An intricate silver titra set liberally with colorless, vivid red, and blue gems. Appeared on Evie's head, as well as an black sash appeared with Evie's logo. "Jay, son of Jafar . Do you understand all the responsibilities of a council member, but also to the Isle of Lost?"

"I do, and I accept them with great honor my king." Jay responded.

"I give you King Jay of the Isle!" Fairy Godmother declared. A heavy gold crown comes down to the middle of his forehead. It's set liberally with black and pastel yellow gems. Appeared on Jay head as well as a Black sash with his logo. " Mal, step forward."

"Do you understand the Being my lady of Court comes with great responsibility, but as Queen of the Isle?" I asked.

"I do." Mal responded.

"I Give you lady of the Court Mal, Queen of the Isle." Fairy Godmother announced. I smiled at Mal so proudly. "Welcome The Kings and Queen of the Isle of Lost!!!"

Everyone clapped, as the Vk's stood beside me.

"Let us celebrate our new royals!!" I declared. Everyone started dancing, Mal and I walked over my parents. "I know that I have a lot of explaining to do."

"I'm so glad you are okay." Mom said as she hugged me. Then she turned to Mal, and hugged her as well. "It's a honor to see how much change you will bring Queen Mal."

"That's going to take some getting used to." Mal commented. "Do you think we can head home my king?"

"Of course." I replied.


	10. Chapter10:Mal

I followed Ben as we left the party, but I could tell something was different. He seemed like he was from the Isle and not Auradon. As soon as we were out of everyone's view, his eyes started to glow gold. I could feel my eyes glowing green.

"Embrace it." Ben whispered so softly. Green smoke surrounded me and Ben. When it cleared Ben was wearing: black And royal blue leather jacket, black pants, black fingerless gloves, blue combat boots. I was wearing an upgraded version of my Isle clothes( Good to be Bad look) "Nice."

"Ben, what's going on?" I asked concerned.

"I have learned to accept my curse and because of that I realize how Wrong i was,Mal" Ben responded. I smiled at him, he kissed me passionately. "Can you teleport us to Beast castle?"

"Sure." I replied eagerly. Green smoke surrounded us again and when it cleared we were in Ben's office. " Is this okay?"

"Hello Princess." A voice so familiar to me said. I turned around and saw Uma and Harry sitting in front of us.

"Ben?" I demanded.

"Mal, I have fallen in love with Beast. Ben still loves you but he also loves me." Uma responded Sincerely.

"Okay, Uma I'm going to trust you this once." I replied bitterly. She nodded her head towards me respectfully. "Harry what happened to you?"

"Gil, He has been planning to takeover for awhile. Once Uma and Beast left he attacked me. I barely survived but Gil banned me from the wharf. He took my hook and used it to punch me. I got away from him by kneeing his man part." Harry responded coldly.

"Harry, I can heal you." I commented. " Heal what is broken, make it whole again. Restore what is lost, to heal a broken heart."

Green smoke started to surround Harry, Uma took a step away from Harry. The smoke cleared Harry's hand was healed and his black eye was gone. He was wearing a different outfit, that looked a little

more darker(D3 main look).

"You have earned my respect again." Uma announced. Ben seemed to relax at hearing Uma say that. "What happens now?"

"We must save the Isle." I responded. Ben nodded, he looked angry.

"Why don't we bring the barrier down?" Harry suggested.

"Yes, It's time for the Barrier to be brought down. In order for it to work, we must take down Gil, continue the Isle program, finally united the isle and Auradon permanently." Ben responded. I was confused about what he last said. He was very vague about it, but I trust his judgment.

"The Isle isn't a kingdom, in order for that to work the Isle has to be a Kingdom." Uma commented. I grinned at her.

"My title is lady of the Court Mal, Queen of the Isle. Jay, Carlos, and Evie all have titles now." I responded. "Now the Isle is technically a Kingdom, Gil is a threat to the crown."

"Okay, What now?" Harry asked.

"We begin working tomorrow." I responded. "But In the meantime you guys will be staying here at the castle. Until further notice, Auradon would blame me for your escape."

"I would be that person in there place, if they said anything like that to you." Ben growled.

"What happens now?" I asked. Ben looked at me confused. "What happens to us?"

"I don't know but we will figure it out together." Ben promised.


	11. Chapter11:Uma

There's some lyrics from you and me, in this chapter. I don't own the song or descendants, sadly.

"I have an idea." I revealed. Beast and Mal looked at me confused. " about Auradon's future, not this!"

"I think we need to attack the Isle of Lost. Gil is probably treating everyone poorly. He many have been part of our crew before but he has betrayed his own." I commented. Ben looked at me sadly, Mal looked at me angry.

"Regardless Gil needs to be stopped, Uma I promise you as Queen of the Isle. We will do everything we can to stop him." Mal declared. "Let's get some sleep then we can start planning tomorrow."

Everyone started to leave Ben's office, Harry and I looked at each confused. Mal walked over to me and led me out of the office. We walked up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway. Mal opened a door that was Dark purple with her name on it in gold letters. Inside was a desk, with art supplies all over it. A flat screen Tv, walk-in closet, a huge bed with a purple comforter,and a balcony.

"You have been spoiled by Auradon." I remarked. Mal rolled her eyes, and laughed. It felt so nice to have her back in my life.

"Yes, Auradon has it luxuries as you can see. But it also made me forget who I am, it has made me weak." Mal revealed. I looked at her sadly, Auradon you don't know what's in store for you.

"Let's show them who we are, we will always be Vk's at heart. But we can choose how to show that side of us. I say let's show Auradon the Isle our way." I declared. Mal looked at me and smiled. "Because we're rotten?"

"To the core!!!" Mal responded. I smiled at seeing my old friend having a smile on her face again. Now that I'm in Auradon, I will do everything that I can do to stop Gil. "Uma, I'm glad we're friends again."

_ The next day_

Mal and I were in Ben's Office again, everyone was ready to start planning. Mal cast a spell to make me some more clothes. I was wearing black boots, black ripped jeans, Aqua top, with a black and aqua leather jacket. Evie looked at me amazed, _oh boy here comes her high pitch scream. _

"How are we going to stop Gil?" Harry demanded. I noticed he seemed more relaxed around Jay now. _Thank you Harry for saving me from the scream of terror. _

"We make an example of him, in front of the Isle." Jay suggested.

"If we do that Everyone will fear us, Uma what do you think?" Evie commented. Everyone was looking at me, I took a deep breath and relaxed.

"What if we use that fear to our advantage, we show the Vk's how to be good while still being true to our self." I suggested. Ben looked at me intrigued, I noticed Mal was grinning at my idea.

"You mean show them that we will not be forgotten, and that we're in charge now." Mal asked.

"What if you guys do that, and I could come along with you to show Auradon's support of the Vk's?" Ben suggested. I noticed Carlos was deep in thought, he looked up and noticed me looking at him.

"What about your safety Ben, you're king of Auradon if you go missing on the Isle. Auradon will turn against the Isle, we have to be smart with how we handle this." Carlos commented.

"Auradon wouldn't do that Carlos." Ben commented. Carlos looked at Ben furious, Harry walked over to Carlos. In case he needed to restrain him from attacking Ben.

"I doubt that, don't you remember Family day. Leah and Chad have power that can be used to force your hand. That's why we must be careful with your involvement Ben, plus we don't know what happened to you. If you go back to the Isle we could have a repeat of what happened. Expect this time you join Gil, The Isle is my Kingdom. You have no control over it, so stop!" Carlos yelled. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Carlos, you forget that I'm king of Auradon. The Isle is still my responsibility, but I can understand your concerns. I'm aware of the risks but I know what I'm doing." Ben responded. I noticed his eyes turn gold, Mal's eyes flashed green. Harry took Carlos out of Ben's Office. "I need some space."

Ben left the office, I looked at Mal expecting her to follow. I noticed her eyes were glowing green.

"Let's go." I followed Mal out of the office, she led me up a long flight of stairs. When we finally reached the top there was a door. Mal pushed it open to reveal the roof, Ben sitting on the roof looking out towards the isle. Mal casted a spell on us. "Let us embrace the darkness in us, free of judgement. Make no able to hear or see us, Let's be evil, just for a little."

Green smoke surrounded Mal and I, when it cleared we were wearing our Isle clothes. Ben turned around and saw us, he looked annoyed.

"I would like some space alone." He commented. I walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Don't listen to Carlos, you are in control of him." I remarked. "You are king of Auradon, show him you are his equal."

"Maybe he's right what if I can't control it." Ben asked sadly.

"You would be like me Ben, there are times where I feel the urge to be evil yes. But I have learned how to be evil while still being good." Mal remarked. "I think you need to let go, and let Beast out for a little bit."

Ben's eyes turned gold, he looked at us and grinned.

"Carlos is wrong, I am in control now. He needs to learn to accept my advice." Beast declared. Mal looked at Beast shocked, her eyes were glowing green.

"I like this side of you, Ben. It's so dark and mysterious, I love you." Mal declared. Beast looked at her and smiled, I walked over to her and pinned her to the ground. She looked at me shocked, I laughed.

"I will be yours only if you stop trying to be like Audrey. And if you embrace who you are, what happened to the girl that fought Uma. That's who I want, your choice." Beast offered.

"Get off of me shrimpy!" Mal yelled. She pushed me off of her. Beast smiled at her, I grinned at seeing my friend back. I looked out towards the isle, it felt weird seeing it from such a distance. Beast wrapped his left arm, around I felt him move his right arm. "I know it feels weird, Uma but soon the barrier will be down. When it does happen we will greet them with open arms."

"I know that together we will unite the Isle and Auradon. It will just take some time, Captain." Beast remarked determined. I smiled at him, he looked at me and grinned. Mal started to sing a song.

_We all can do a part_

_We know that it can be the start_

_To bring about the difference that we need (yeah)_

_I promise we can work this out_

_I promise we can see it through_

_Don't you know it's up to me_

_It's up to me and you_

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated my story's lately. Anyway in January, I will release the next story that follows the events of D3. Also happy New Year's Eve

-Uma


End file.
